Lanterns on the Beach
by Gaaraxluvr
Summary: Hal, Kilowog, Aya, and Razer get a vacation after helping take out Atrocitus. After months of hard work in frontier space, it's time the crew had some well deserved fun. Some Razaya and Kilowog/Galia. Based on the fan-made comic. It's my take on the "beach episode" everyone's been dreaming of.
1. Chapter 1

**Lanterns on the Beach**

(inspired by the fanart comic)

Summary: Hal, Kilowog, Aya, and Razer get a vacation after helping take out Atrocitus. After months of hard work in frontier space, it's time the crew had some well deserved fun. Razaya.

**Chapter 1: Water is fun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GL:TAS or Nerf.**

* * *

Dazzling sunlight glimmered off the pearly hull of the _Interceptor_, reflecting back in every possible direction. This was of particular annoyance to one of the ship's crew members, whose black-rimmed eyes were now squinted into slits. His mouth twisted into a scowl as he lifted an un-gloved hand to shield from the rays. Today, he was not wearing his red lantern armor nor the civilian clothes of his home planet. He was dressed instead in lightweight, loose-fitting, brown trunks and a light-brown and tan striped sleeveless shirt.

The sun no longer blinding him, Razer took in every detail of this new planet's landscape. A blue-green sky stretched overhead, arcing until it met with crystalline waters leagues away on the horizon. A low but constant roar filled the air as waves pounded against the shore where he now stood. Salty-smelling spray tickled the red lantern's nose, which was currently wrinkled in distaste.

Beside him, the green lanterns Hal and Kilowog were disembarking from the ship, their arms filled with an assortment of "gear" which they began setting up just beyond the waves. Kilowog unfolded three chairs while Hal unfurled an umbrella with multicolored stripes and jabbed it forcefully into the sandy-ground. The two of them were also without their armor, both wearing only swim trunks. Once finished making their temporary camp, they stepped back to admire the view.

Hal clapped the sand off of his hands, "Now then, all we need is a cooler full of drinks, and we can get this party started."

"Aya's coming with it," said Kilowog. "I gotta say, Jordan, this is probably the best idea you've had in a long time."

"Humph…"

Hal and Kilowog turned to Razer, whose face would have screamed "annoyed" a mile away.

"This is the most ludicrous waste of time either of you could have possibly come up with."

Kilowog rolled his eyes at the youngest recruit's typical snarkiness. "C'mon, Poozer. Loosen up! Even green lanterns are allowed to take a little time off and enjoy themselves once in a while. Especially after saving entire galaxies from an armada led by a vengeful psychopath. Can't you just drop the whole 'stoic, tough-guy' thing for one day and live a little?"

The way Razer's eyes somehow managed to tighten into even thinner slits said it all. True enough, the _Interceptor's_ crew _did _deserve the break. It had only been a week since they had managed to almost single-handedly halt Atrocitus's forces and capture the deranged red lantern. Now that the whole ordeal had been wrapped up, the guardians had permitted Hal, Kilowog, Razer, and Aya an "honorary retreat" to show their appreciation.

Which, though it didn't sound like much of a "thank you", was actually pretty significant coming from the elderly blue midgets, who usually showed their gratitude for a job well done by assigning another mission.

Hal and Kilowog had immediately pounced on the opportunity, and before Razer could blink, they were dragging him and Aya back on the _Interceptor _singing the phrase "road trip". They had instructed Aya to take them immediately to, and these were Hal's exact words, "the most popular tourist destination in the sector. Preferably one with lots of wave action and where the locals know how to partaaaay." Thus, here they were on the planet Ha'van.

The small blue planet was indeed popular, undoubtedly due to its tropical climate and white, sandy beaches, which seemed to be a tourist trap no matter what planet you were from. Scattered along the beach apart from the _Interceptor_ were several other ships whose inhabitants had decided on dropping by for some sun and surf. The tourists were busily milling around on the shore—mingling, swimming, and just generally enjoying themselves.

But even though this little trip obviously _would _be a lot of fun and a good way to cut loose, Razer was still having none of it.

"I'm not going to waste my time foolishly cavorting on this wretched span of _grit_. Enjoy your 'holiday'. I'll be in my room."

He turned to head back up the _Interceptor's _ramp when a voice halted him in his step.

"_You will not be joining us? Why?_"

Razer nearly jumped out of his skin as the automated voice of Aya materialized right behind him. When he saw the android, his jaw dropped.

Aya's usual robotic form had been altered. Most of the metal parts that usually made up the AI's figure were now simply bare, green "skin". What remained made it look like she was in a (rather skimpy) bikini. Razer swallowed and felt his face flush. It was as though the already balmy temperature had suddenly risen another several degrees. He swayed slightly, feeling light-headed.

This whole episode didn't go unnoticed by the supercomputer.

"_Razer, is something the matter? Your vital signs…_" she reached out to support him in case he might fall.

He quickly recovered his wits and brushed Aya's hand aside. "I-It's nothing. I'm just a little…the heat's getting to me. I'm not used to this kind of extreme climate…"

That was a blatant lie. His home planet had been a temperature similar to this almost every day, but he didn't see a reason _they _needed to know that.

"_I apologize. I had no idea you were unsuited to this climate. In that case, perhaps you should return to the ship…"_

The red lantern cut across her.

"No. It's not a problem. I'll just…sit under the umbrella or something…"

Aya, Hal, and Kilowog all gave him strange looks as he shuffled away to the shade of their camp.

"Weird…" said Hal, "and he seemed so eager to get back in the ship a second ago…"

"Yeah. Wonder what's eating the Poozer?"

Aya carried the cooler unit over to where the chairs were and set it down near Razer. After offering him a cold drink, which he accepted, she turned back to Hal and Kilowog.

"_If there is nothing else you will be requiring, I will return to my station—,"_

"Woah, woah, woah now! Hold it there, young lady. You can't just leave!" Hal exclaimed, blocking her way "this is supposed to be fun for the whole group, and that includes you, Aya!"

The supercomputer gave him a lopsided frown.

"_Forgive me, but this type of recreational activity is…foreign to my programming. I am not sure I am compatible with it."_

Hal placed a hand on the robot's shoulder. "Don't be silly, of course you are! You just don't know it yet. Having fun is easy…and important."

"_How so?"_

"I was getting to that. It's important because it helps you get to know people better and bond with them. Just think of this as a… 'team building' exercise."

Aya arched an eyebrow at him. _"Do you mean to say this is like a type of training?"_

"Exactly! There you go."

At this, the NavCom perked up.

"_Very well. I will participate. How does one begin 'fun'?" _

"Uh…" Now he was stumped. Leave it to Aya to ask the difficult questions.

Hal looked around for some kind of help. Razer was huddled under the umbrella staring back at him blankly. Kilowog, on the other hand, had already gone off on his own and was now wading through the shallow edge of the water.

"There you go!" said Hal, snapping his fingers, "Kilowog's got the right idea. Water is fun."

"_Inputting new correlative data. Water is equivalent to fun._"

"Idiot," Razer hissed, overhearing them, "you're telling an android to jump in the ocean? Here's a math equation for you, human. Water plus robot equals _bad._"

"_No, it is alright," _Aya interjected, _"I can create a thin field around myself so that my circuitry is not exposed. Hal's suggestion is valid."_

Razer harrumphed, returning to his sulk as Hal led Aya down to the edge of the water.

"Come on in, yah lazy grubs! The water's great!" said the lantern general. He splashed the surf towards Hal and Aya playfully. When he wasn't in "army general" mode, Hal had found Kilowog to be something of a giant teddy bear. And _boy _was it showing now. The Bolovaxian was splashing around with careless abandon, soaking Hal and Aya with the spray before they had even gotten properly submerged in the water.

"Hey, cut that out!" said Hal. He splashed an arc of water back at his friend, chuckling all the while.

Kilowog saw this as a challenge though. Standing up, he drew both of his arms behind him…

"Oh no," said Hal.

A large wave that had nothing to do with the tide came crashing over him and Aya, knocking them off their feet.

Hal came up spluttering, a look of defiance on his face.

"Oh, so _that's _how it's gonna be, huh?" He turned to Aya.

"Alright, honey, let me show you how 'fun' is done."

Hal drew on the power of his lantern ring. In moments, he had a green construct of a NERF Super Soaker in his hands. And not just one of the normal-sized ones. This was one of those that had some extra name like "Vortex" or "Jet-Stream" and was as longer than an adult's arm.

He pointed the hydraulic canon straight at Kilowog.

"Ready….Aim…"

"Wait Jordan, what is tha—,"

"FIRE!"

Kilowog was blasted off of his feet by a torrent of ocean water. He got back up shortly after with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Oh _yeah? _Well _two _can play at that game."

Soon the general had a construct of his own. The tech was foreign to Hal, but it looked like some kind of cannon and missile setup.

"Woah, hold on there buddy—,"

Too late. Kilowog launched four missiles into the air. They split off and came at Hal and Aya from every direction. Aya had the good sense to make her own energy construct shield, but Hal wasn't quick enough. Kilowog's constructs shattered and pelted him with the water they had been holding inside. If the human hadn't been drenched before, he was now.

"_Hal Jordan, I suggest taking preemptive action and striking before general Kilowog has a chance to reload." _She motioned to the Bolovaxian who was already making more missiles and something that looked suspiciously like water grenades.

"Now you're talking, babe. Let's do it!"

* * *

Razer watched the crew with a mild mixture of interest and disdain as they bombarded each other with water in _literally_ every way they could imagine. But he had to admit to himself that watching this was at least more interesting than being cooped up on the ship alone. Especially seeing Aya at play…

_Aya…_

There it was—that rush of confusing emotions again. Where had these come from? He had never felt like this before, back when they were deep in frontier space.

Aya was nothing other than a computer to him at first. But over time, she had become something more than that. Aya had been an ally. A fellow crew member. He was okay with seeing her in this light. He'd come to accept that she was more than just a program. She was an individual.

But ever since Drusa kidnapped her…

All he knew was that when she had been taken, he had been more consumed by rage than he had been in months. He hadn't been that angry since finding out Atrocitus was the one who really killed his wife. But he wasn't just angry at the red lanterns. He was angry at himself, Hal, and Kilowog for leaving her behind and allowing her to be taken.

And when he found her and managed to free her from Drusa…

Relief. Relief like he'd never known before. It was like letting go of a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. The only problem was, now whenever she was around things were….different.

Whenever he saw her, it seemed like his heart sped up. And whenever her piercing blue eyes met his, he couldn't think straight. The closest thing he could compare it to was embarrassment, but he had no idea why he would be embarrassed by her presence. He just didn't know what he felt about her. In the past, he briefly thought he had come close to an answer when considering the implications of the star sapphires being able to transport him to Oa. However, that line of thought was so ridiculous he'd immediately shoved it away.

There were much bigger problems for him to consider anyway. For one thing, now that the red lantern armada had been defeated and Atrocitus captured… where did that leave him?

Honestly, this was a day he never thought he'd live see. Atrocitus had always seemed so unstoppable. His forces so invincible. Yet he was gone now. And Razer had succeeded in his goal of avenging his wife and repairing the damage he'd caused.

At least, that's what it_ should_ feel like. Yet he couldn't shake the sense that there was something still undone. A war still to fight. Problem was, he had no idea when, where, and what said war was or how to fight it.

Truth was, he had no idea what he should be doing now. Fighting and surviving was all he'd had. Now he had no one to fight against, no mission to complete. He had no reason to be here right now with Hal and Kilowog. He didn't belong to their corps. He didn't belong…_anywhere_.

Where to I _go _from here?

He couldn't really stand the thought of returning to his home planet. It would always remind him of _her_, and those thoughts were torture.

It felt like his home was on the _Interceptor_, but he knew he couldn't stay there much longer. From what he understood, it wasn't Hal and Kilowog's ship in the first place. They'd commandeered it before leaving Oa for frontier space, so now it would surely be taken back. And Aya was a part of the ship, so she would go with it.

_Aya…_

The emotions came again, more forcefully this time. After the _Interceptor _was back in the hands of the guardians, he probably wouldn't see her anymore. Why did that thought bother him so much? His displeasure at the idea of being separated from the A.I. was intense. It was all too confusing.

He grunted and buried his head in his knees and tried to swat away the annoying thoughts buzzing through his head like flies.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Hope this was fun. I completely got the idea from the comic here: elfgrove (dot) tumblr (dot) com/post/23428537019**

**There will be more on the way eventually. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. They get me all motivated to write. Also, I'm open to suggestions, if anyone has them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lanterns on the Beach**

(based on the fan-made comic)

Summary: Hal, Kilowog, Aya, and Razer get a vacation after helping take out Atrocitus. After months of hard work in frontier space, it's time the crew had some well deserved fun. Razaya.

**Oh my gosh! You guys are great! I got such wonderful reviews and so many hits after the first chapter. LOVE THIS FANDOM.**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter. Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GL:TAS or any of its characters**

**Chapter 2: Sandcastles are fun**

* * *

In the ocean, Hal and Kilowog's water war was over. It had come to an abrupt conclusion when Aya had surprised both of them by changing sides and helping Kilowog pound Hal with water until he surrendered. Now Hal and Kilowog floated lazily in the surf. However, the A.I. was looking back at the beach with a gloomy expression. Hal noted this and questioned her about it.

"What's wrong? Not enjoying yourself?"

"_No. It is not that. I believe I am beginning to gain a better functional understanding of recreational 'fun'. It is just that…Razer does not seem to be sharing in such enjoyment."_

Hal looked over at the umbrella. Razer was still huddled underneath it in the exact same position as before. It didn't look like he'd budged an inch.

"Huh…I see what you mean. Maybe you should go invite him over here. If he's feeling too hot, the water will help cool him down."

Aya perked up at this suggestion.

"_Very well. I will do this."_

* * *

Razer stared lazily at the lapping waves, his mind still wandering. The constant rhythm of the water wasn't unpleasant. It actually had a rather soothing quality on his nerves. But even that wasn't enough to keep him totally calm as Aya made her way out of the ocean and straight toward him. His heart began a strange fluttering beat. He kept his face composed and stoic, though. Aya stopped a few feet in front of him. The sun glittered off of the droplets of water still cascading down her sleek form. Her smooth, artificial voice was oddly melodic when she spoke.

"_Razer, are you sure you do not wish to join us in the water? My thermal scans indicate it is much cooler than in the shade this umbrella is providing, so if it is the heat bothering you—,"_

"No," Razer cut her off, "I…can't go in the water."

The android flashed him a perplexed look, as though he was contradicting an equation she was sure she had solved properly.

"_Why? My data of your physiognomy indicates submersion should not be harmful to you—,"_

"I know," Razer growled, rubbing his temples in frustration, "I know it won't hurt me but I… I… Urgh! I can't swim, _okay_!"

He wasn't lying. His home planet had been mostly desert wasteland, so there had never been a reason for him to learn.

"Can't _swim_?"

Razer whipped around. Hal was standing, or rather crouching, right behind him, getting a drink out of their cooler unit. Razer had been too focused on Aya to notice him walking up. The green lantern heard their whole exchange.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place, before we came to a planet that's covered over 90% with oceans?"

"Because you didn't give me a _chance _to!" Razer hissed, "You and the Bolovaxian whisked us all off here without ever consulting me or informing about our destination."

"Okay, point taken, but _come on_. Swimming is easy! Heck, I could teach you! And even if you can't swim, it doesn't mean you can't wade in the shallow water with the rest of us."

"I'll pass."

Hal frowned in exasperation.

"Well, you don't _have _to get in water. There are still other ways you can have fun."

This caught Aya's attention.

"_There is also a terrestrial equivalent_ _of recreation?_"

Hal and Razer both rolled their eyes.

"Of course! There are tons of ways to have fun, a lot of them not involving _any_ water," said Hal, "For instance, the beach would be a great place to do one of the things that was my favorite when I was a kid—sandcastles."

"_Sandcastles are fun. Entering new correlative data… How does one obtain sandcastles?" _

Hal laughed at that. "You don't _obtain _them, silly, you build them! C'mon Razer, help me show her, _please_?"

"No, you can still count me out. I hate sand. It's disgusting. I don't want uncomfortable grit all over me."

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Hal huffed. And before Razer could react, the green lantern grabbed a fist-full of sand and flung it at him.

"Wha—HEY!"

"Whoops, too bad, you're all sandy now. Oh well, guess it won't hurt for you to help us at this point."

"JORDAN!"

Razer snatched up his own hand full of sand and flung it at him, but Hal had already jumped out of his way. The red lantern fumed in the shade.

"_Is this similar to a 'splash fight'?" _asked Aya.

Razer palmed himself in the face, only to growl in greater annoyance as the sand still on his hands got in his eyes. _Great…Just great…_

"Sorry, Razer, but I'm not going to let you sit there and sulk the whole time," said Hal, arms crossed over his chest and still a safe distance away.

_Not safe if I use my ring_… thought Razer murderously. But he knew it wasn't worth it to get in a fight with the human.

"_I am in agreement with Hal Jordan," _said Aya. _"Please reconsider and join us. I calculate there is at least a 72% chance you will be able to enjoy yourself."_

_How does one even go about calculating that?_ wondered Razer.

If there was one thing he'd learned in his time with the green lanterns, it was that they were a stubborn lot. If he said no, they'd only keep on him. Thus, at length he relented.

"Very well. I'll help construct your 'sand castles', but so help me if _anything _else is thrown at me—,"

"Right. Got it. No projectiles. Now come on, sour-puss! Daylight's a wasting."

* * *

Hal led the NavCom and the reluctant red lantern over to an open patch of sand.

"Alright," he said, "Making a sandcastle is easy. All you need is sand, water, and your hands." He wiggled his fingers in demonstration. Razer snorted.

"Just dampen the sand with some water from the ocean and use it to build a structure. Simple enough."

"_I believe I understand_,_" _said Aya.

"You know what, I change my mind," Razer huffed, "I'm just going to go back to the umbrella." He turned to leave.

Hal's eyebrows furrowed in frustration as he watched the retreating red lantern. Then he got an idea.

"What's the matter?" Hal jeered, "scared?"

That stopped Razer in his tracks.

"_Excuse me? _Why in the world would I be _scared?_"

"I bet you're just know me and Aya's sandcastles will look better than yours. You've probably never even built a sandcastle in your life, have you? Oh well. That's probably a good idea. Go back to your umbrella and leave this to the pros…"

Razer was already headed toward the edge of the water. With his ring, he made a construct of a pail and filled it wish sea water, then stomped back to where Hal and Aya were, dumped it unceremoniously on the sand, and began molding it into a mound.

Hal had to cover his hand with his mouth to keep from chuckling. At times, the kid was almost painfully predictable. He hated to back down from a challenge. Not that Hal minded. He was just amazed to see Razer do something like this of his own free will.

_Well…free will that I might have manipulated a little._

"Come on, Aya, let's get your castle started. I bet you and I can do a much better job than him."

Razer grunted sardonically as they went to fill up their own buckets of water.

* * *

So far, Kilowog was having a great time. He had been drifting serenely in the waves for around an hour now, not remembering the last time he had been so worry free. He would have felt content to remain in this position for the rest of the day; however, at length the salty air left him feeling a bit thirsty, so he reluctantly got up and began making his way toward the cooler unit. Once he was back on the shore, he promptly noticed something that stopped him in his tracks.

"What in the names of the guardians…"

A lot of the beach-goers had gathered around a spot not far from the green lanterns' umbrella. They were watching the spectacle unfolding before them with avid interest. In the center of the ring of onlookers, Aya and Razer were hard at work. Each of them stood beside equally enormous constructions made purely from sand. The spectators "ooh-ed" and "aah-ed" at their handiwork.

Aya's sandcastle was incredible. It was a lifelike sculpture of the _Interceptor _crew. The figures of she, Hal, Razer, and Kilowog stood back to back to back to back in a circle. Each of them was in some battle-ready stance as if preparing to defend against an unseen enemy. The statuesque Aya held her fists crossed over her chest, looking like she was readying a blast of energy from the circular pads on the back of her hands. Kilowog's sculpture was crouched forward with one fist on the ground clenching a square hammer and the other raised in the air like a claw prepared to lash out. Razer's sculpted form was in a simpler stance with his ring hand pointed outward in a fist, aiming toward the presumed foe. Finally, Hal's figure had his ring arm raised skyward and his other arm pumped in a fist against his chest.

As spectacular as this sight was to behold, Razer's piece was equally impressive. In front of him was a sprawling cityscape almost as tall as Kilowog was. Towering spires arched into the air over intricately detailed buildings complete with trimmings like sloped roofs, windows, and texture to mimic wood or brick-work. Although the architecture was foreign to the lantern general, he had to admit it was beautiful. The rigid domiciles that made up the city gradually sloped off into hills and a valley surrounded by rugged mountains before transitioning indistinguishably back to the lumpy, un-worked mounds of the beach.

By comparison…Hal's…

Well, it needed some work. So far all he had managed was an irregular-shaped dome with a couple of smaller mounds on top. Each time he tried to build up a new one, one of his earlier creations would crumble to pieces and he'd have to start over again. No matter what he did, it seemed like the human couldn't get the consistency of the sand right for it to stick together.

"Well wha'da ya know?" said Kilowog as he approached his fellow crew members. "I never would have pegged Aya and Poozer as the artistic ones of this group."

The three of them looked up at the general.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" grumbled Hal, "Mine's not _that _bad."

Kilowog eyed the misshapen bulge again skeptically.

"What's it s'posed to be, a Bumbtor larvae?"

"No! It's…" Hal took another good look at his creation, "…You know. Nevermind, I see your point."

The human picked up his foot and stomped the mass back into the ground as Kilowog circled around Aya's piece. She was just putting the finishing touches on Hal's facial expression.

"Nice work, kiddo! I think this might look even better than the original," he said, thumbing towards the real Hal.

"_I thank you for your praise, but it is undeserved. I simply using my existing data of everyone's physical features and transitioned this planet's sediment to replicate them." _

The general chuckled at her. "Yeah, but that still takes a lot of skill. Ya did good."

"_I see. Very well. In that case, I am glad to accept your compliment."_

"Yep, nice work Aya," Hal patted her on the back. "But I gotta say, I never imagined Razer's would be this good too."

The red lantern had also just finished putting the finishing touches on his city and was standing back to admire his own creation. He wiped off the sweat accumulated on his forehead before shooting a triumphant smirk at Hal.

"Any other bets you'd care to lose today, Jordan?"

"Ha, ha. Alright, you win. Rub it in, why don't ya?"

Aya smiled, observing the red lantern's work.

"_I am impressed by your sandcastle, Razer. For something produced without access to life-model scans or assembly databases, it is well built. Rather, I mean to say, you are very talented."_

Razer felt his face flush.

"Uh… Thank you, Aya. Yours…is nice as well."

Two of the children that had been standing on the sidelines watching them work ran up to Aya and Razer.

"You guys are the coolest!" said one, a little boy with bright green hair and a freckle-marked face.

"Pwees come hewp us biwd one too!" said a little girl who appeared to be the first one's younger sister."

"Yeah, please miss green skin lady and mr. line-face!"

Razer's brows arched upward. _Mr. Line-face? _

"Sure think kids," said Hal, jumping in, "We'll be glad to help you out."

"Uh…that's okay, mister. We just wanted them," said the first kid, pointing to Razer and Aya.

Hal's resulting facial expression was something like that of a wet kittten.

"_Very well, I would be happy to assist the two of you," _said the A.I_., "Will you join us, Razer?"_

No. Definitely not. Razer didn't do _kids_. He barely interacted with fully-grown, functional members of society. But the rejection that had been forming on his lips vanished when Aya's imploring blue eyes met his own.

"…Oh, _fine_…" he spat.

"Yaaay!" the kids cheered in sync. They whisked Razer and Aya off while Kilowog patted the dejected Hal's back.

"It's okay buddy… Those kids don't know what they're missing out on."

The two of them trudged back to their umbrella to grab some drinks. They almost walked straight past the two individuals watching them with interest.

"Well, well, imagine meeting you two here," came a familiar voice.

Both green lanterns looked up in surprise. Standing side by side were none other than Queen Aga'po and Galia of the star sapphires.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading. I hope this chapter was a little more interesting. Once again, got to give credit to elfgrove for the rockin' idea. **

**If you'd like to see her comic go here: elfgrove (dot) tumblr (dot) com/post/23428537019**

**Also, I found another good GL:TAS beach picture today here: futureanimator14 (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/Day-at-the-beach-305212072**

**Please let these guys know how good their artwork is! **

**I'll try to have the next chapter out soon, but fair warning, I'm pretty busy this week, so it might be a while. Just know that it's coming and from what I've written so far, it'll be pretty darn hilarious. **

**If you want badly to read some more, REVIEW! It gives the me the willpower that fuels my green lantern fanfiction writing ring, then I can recharge it with this oath:**

_**In brightest day, in blackest night**_

_**Give me the will to fanfics write**_

_**Let those who review them on sight**_

_**Enjoy my story with all their might!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lanterns on the Beach**

(inspired by the fanart comic)

Summary: Hal, Kilowog, Aya, and Razer get a vacation after helping take out Atrocitus. After months of hard work in frontier space, it's time the crew had some well deserved fun. Razaya.

**Chapter 3: Company is fun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Green Lantern: The Animated Series or any of its characters. *insert witty disclaimer joke to break up the monotony of this reminder***

* * *

"Galia!" Kilowog threw his arms into the air and hugged the star sapphire. She returned his embrace enthusiastically.

"Good to see you, Kilowog the brave! I have missed you greatly," Galia near-squealed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Good to see you, too, but what're you doing here?" Kilowog asked. "Shouldn't you still be back on Zamaron?"

Aga'po chuckled as she watched the exuberant couple. "The planet Ha'van is, believe it or not, one of the star sapphires' favorite retreats. We drop by here from time to time to relax. Just as, I assume the, two of you are here to do. How fare you, Hal Jordan?"

"Just fine," said the human, "A lot better than I would be if you hadn't helped me when we were last on Zamaron."

"Ah yes," the queen's blue eyes sparkled, "News reached our sector of your triumph over the red lanterns. I must admit myself impressed by what I've heard. They sing your praises highly. Of course, I'm sure the second-hand tales would pale in comparison to a first-hand account."

The queen cocked her head slightly and winked at Galia, who nodded knowingly, before setting her gaze back on Hal.

"Would you perhaps oblige us with the story over a repast?"

"Yes, join us!" Galia exclaimed. "It has been far too long since we were together last, and there is much to catch up on. We were just heading for an inhabited settlement not far from here. They have many markets and places to eat. Would you dine with us?"

Hal scratched his head thoughtfully. He and the star sapphires hadn't started out on the best of terms, but they seemed to have sincerely changed. The part of him that believed in the best of everyone was instantly ready to give them the benefit of the doubt. Plus, the…ahem…"chivalrous" part of him couldn't turn down a request from two beautiful ladies, especially the radiant queen.

"Yeah, sure thing. I was actually just starting to get the munchies. Which, if I know Kilowog like I think I do, means that he's about ready to eat a horse by now."

Sure enough, seconds later, Kilowog's stomach was rumbling audibly.

"Ah…Heh heh." The Bolovaxian blushed. Galia had to covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Hal noticed the whole exchange and was about to start chuckling again himself.

_Forget teddy bear…he's like a love-struck puppy right now. This I've gotta see more of._

"Forgive me," said Aga'po suddenly, "but did you not have two other companions? The red lantern and the NavCom? What has become of them?"

"Oh, they're here with us," said Hal. "They're a little ways down the beach though."

"They will not be hungry?" Galia questioned.

Kilowog snorted. "Nah, Poozer and Aya will be fine. The kid barely eats anything to begin with. I'm sure they're having more fun over there. It'll just be the four of us."

"Very well," said Aga'po. "Come, let us be off." Calling on the power of their rings, they drifted toward the settlement.

* * *

Farther down the beach, Razer and Aya were still with the youngsters.

Razer was getting close to losing it.

"BOOM!" screamed the little boy as he kicked through the sandcastle Razer was helping him build for the fourth time in a row, showering him with more sand. Every minute the red lantern was looking more like the sculpture Aya made of him earlier.

Instead of yelling at the child to behave, his frustration was channeled into clenched fists and grinding teeth. The kids' parents were sitting not far away, watching them, and he wasn't about to be the one to cause a scene. Unfortunately, the young boy seemed almost hell-bent on it.

"BAM, BAM, BAM!" The youngster trampled the ground with each successive exclamation.

"So tell me," Razer said, forcing his voice to remain calm, "Did you really want to build a sandcastle, or just destroy one?"

"DESTROY! RAWR!"

The kid jumped into the air and landed right in the middle of the other one that Aya had been making for his younger sister.

The little girl immediately began to tear up.

_Oh no…not this again._

"WHAAAA! FEEMA, YOU MEANIE!"

The young girl wailed loudly as Feema, her brother, continued to prance around wildly.

"Shut up, Kee'va, you're just a sissy, blom-kissing Skeev—,"

"_HEY_! Watch your language!" Razer scolded.

The boy stuck a forked tongue out at him and ran away screaming profanities, leaving Razer and Aya to deal with the crying girl.

Razer groaned internally. _Kill me… someone just kill me…_

* * *

Aya was finding children to be unlike anything she had ever dealt with. It was as if they sought to defy logic, or at the very least were incapable of understanding it.

"_Please remain calm, Kee'va. Your hyperactive emotional state is having a negative effect on your vital signature._"

The girl continued screaming.

"_What is the cause of your distress? I will do my best to alleviate it._"

"It's the sandcastle," said Razer, "she's upset about her sandcastle being knocked over. Keep her quiet will you? It's causing a scene." He glanced around self-consciously.

"_Razer, I believe I require assistance. This behavior is foreign to me._"

Razer flinched. "Wha—_me_? What makes you think _I_ know anything about kids? Besides, coming over here was _your_ idea. You deal with it."

The android turned from the crying girl to face him, her stark blue eyes glinting dangerously.

"_My programming is for maintaining the Interceptor. I do not know how to respond to these circumstances as an organic life-form would. I require your knowledge in this area._"

"I don't—,"

_"You. Will. Help."_

That shut him up. Aya watched as what little color there was to begin with drained from Razer's face. He bent down to console Kee'va while Aya stood over him.

Immediately, she felt bad, realizing she had raising her voice at him.

_Did I go overboard?_

In the past, she'd only bossed anyone around when the conditions were extreme.

_Perhaps I am malfunctioning. There was no reason for that reaction. I should continue trying to learn about adolescents... _

"Here, look," said Razer, handing the alien girl a clod of sand, "Pat this down on that lump there."

"NO!" Kee'va threw it back in his face with a shriek. It stuck there for several moments before falling back to the ground with a small "plop". If looks could kill…

_Well_, the AI amended, _perhaps I will let Razer handle it for a little longer…_

* * *

Kilowog and Hal sat down in restaraunt feeling distinctly out of place.

When Aga'Po said they were going to get some food, Hal assumed she meant, like, a burger stand or maybe a beachside shack where folks were wandering in with rediculous flowery tropical print shirts, and all the windows were thrown open so the ocean breeze could float in.

This setting looked...distinctly more formal.

Aga'Po had led their group directly into the heart of the "settlement" which was in fact a sprawling metropolis, then ushered them into the polished wooden doors of _this_ fine establishment-dim lights, quiet atmosphere, understood white tablecloth. Galia said it was called _Arbora da Feu_. For some alien language, it sounded suspiciously like French to Hal. He wondered briefly if they would be seated in their lantern garb, but despite how scantily dressed Aga'Po was in her star sapphire outfit, she simply waved to the matradee and he took them immediately to a private booth.

"Nice service here," Hal commented when the four of them were alone again.

"Yes," Aga'Po smiled, "it is my favorite restaraunt in this sector. You simply _must _try their tartare of..."

That's about the point where she lost Hal, as the queen began listing off menu items that she claimed were "simply to die for."

_I wonder what the chances are they have hamburger... _The human thought wistfully.

"-Hey! You listening, Jordan?"

Hal was snapped out of his reverie by Kilowog's grating voice. It was then that he noticed his fellow lantern was offering him what appeared to be a wet, rolled up towel. The star sapphires were also taking towels from a platter their steward had arrived with.

"Oh, thanks," said Hal, accepting the cloth. It was icy cold to the touch. He unrolled it and began wiping his hands, before depositing it on the side of the table.

_Bad move._

When Hal looked up, everyone at their booth, including the steward, was staring at him. There were several seconds of awkward silence. The human was accutely aware that he must have just committed some kind of unforgivable dining faux pas.

_Oh great...what exactly did I do wrong? _

Aga'Po coughed lightly and turned to the waiter.

"Please excuse my companion. He's unfamiliar with these dining customs, I think."

The man knodded, and left.

"Smooth, Jordan."

"I get it, I get it. Poor Hal, he doesn't even know how all us aliens eat at fancy restaraunts."

"Forgive me, Hal Jordan. I didn't anticipate that your customs might be different." Aga'Po apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Hal sighed, picking up his now-crumpled towel. "So what _is _this for if it's not to wipe your hands with?"

The two star sapphires took their towel rolls and fit them snugly inside their crystal goblets.

"It chills the glass, so your drink will be cool," explained Galia.

"Can't they just use ice for that?"

Kilowog rolled his eyes.

"Well they _could, _but then the drink would end up all diluted."

_Lord forbid... _thought Hal.

Aga'Po decided it was time for a subject change.

"So tell us, Hal Jordan of Earth and Kilowog of Bolovax Vik. What exactly transpired since we last met?"

Thankful for the diversion, Hal launched into the thrilling tale of their truimph over Atrocitus.

* * *

After Razer and Aya had been watching over the siblings for slightly over an hour, Kee'va and Feema's mother walked up to them.

"Thank you two so much for playing with these guys. It's nice to see they've made some new friends," said the woman, smiling.

"_Do not mention it_," said Aya, attempting to pry Kee'va off of her torso, "_This is one of the first times I have interacted with younglings. It has been a very…enlightening experience. I see you are carrying most of your belongings on your shoulder. Are you preparing to leave?_"

Was it just Razer, or did she sound slightly hopeful? Maybe he wasn't the only one getting sick of babysitting.

"Why yes. As a matter of fact, my husband and I were going to run into the nearby settlement and buy supplies real quick before leaving for our home planet," said the alien woman, motioning to some buildings in the distance.

"Well, it was…a pleasure…meeting you, Feema and Kee'va," said Razer as he untangled the unwilling boy from between his legs.

"Oh no, no!" Feema's mother waved her hands dismissively, "I didn't mean the two of them had to leave just yet."

"Come again?" said the red lantern.

"I can see that the two of you are responsible adults. So if it's alright with you, Feema and Kee'va can stay here on the beach while we run to get the supplies. You wouldn't mind watching them a little while longer would you?"

Before either Razer or Aya could protest, the woman was crouching beside her children.

"Be good for the nice couple while mommy's gone, sweeties," she kissed them both on the forehead.

"C-couple?" Razer balked.

"Just make sure they stay out of trouble, won't you? 'Kay thanks, bye!" she trotted off in a hurry, leaving the AI unit and Razer stuggling to process.

It took several moments for Razer to regain his power of speech.

"What…just happened…?"

* * *

Kilowog cleared his throat.

"So Galia, why is it that _you_ of all people are here with Aga'Po? N-not that I have any problems with it. It just seems like a huge coincidence."

"Why, it's no coincidence at all!" said Aga'Po, "Galia is one of my finest warriors. Since joining the sapphire corps, she's proven her strength and tenacity time and again. As such, she was the obvious choice for my first lieutenant."

"Lieutenant! That's great!" Kilowog exclaimed, "Congratulations, _Lieutenant _Galia!"

"Stop it!" she slapped him playfully on the arm, "I would have never been able to rise to that rank without your training. It's _you_ who deserves the credit."

The Bolovaxian blushed a deep shade of red as Galia launched into a tale of his instructive expertise.

Hal was beside himself trying not to chuckle. He wished desperately that he had a camera at this instant.

"Charming, are they not?" Aga'Po smiled.

"Never seen him like this before," Hal replied. The happy couple was too enamored to notice.

"Yes. Love does funny things to people. I would wager it is the same when you are with your love, is it not?"

He scratched his head. "Who, you mean me and Carol?" Hal thought about this.

"Well...now that you mention it, yeah. I guess so. Although I'd like to think I don't get quite as puppy-eyed as this big lug."

He patted Kilowog on the shoulder for emphasis.

"Wha-huh? You say something Jordan?"

"Nope."

"Oh...Okay. So anyway, Galia..."

"See?" Hal turned back to Aga'Po, "I'm not _that _bad. What about you?"

"I beg your pardon?" said the Queen.

"You know. You're like, the leader of the Corps dedicated to love. Don't you have someone special?"

Aga'Po's face went blank. Hal wondered if he had said something wrong.

"I mean, uh, not that there's anything wrong with being single."

Once the words left his lips, Aga'Po was laughing.

"Fear not, green lantern of Earth. I take no offense. We Zamarons extend love to all."

"...Oh," said Hal, somewhat lamely. Aga'Po said nothing more, so apparently that was supposed to clear everything up.

"What of your companion, Razer?" asked the queen.

"Oh, I thought I had already mentioned that," said Hal, "He's back with Aya."

The Zamaron's brows furrowed in confusion.

"You mean to say they were together once before?"

"They-...wha?" Hal tried to make sense of that remark, "Together before?..._Oh_! NO! No, I didn't mean like, _together _together! I just meant _physically _they're back at the beach. You were...asking if he's in a relationship?"

"Yes," said Aga'Po, "Apologies. I didn't specify."

"No, Razer's not in any relationships that I know of. Definitely not with Aya. I can't imagine him with...well, _anyone._"

"Is that so?" the queen flashed a smile, knowing otherwise.

"Yeah? I mean, can you imagine _Razer _in love? Guy's as prickly as a porcupine."

"You talkin' about the Poozer?" Kilowog said, finally aware of something other than Galia. "Darn right. The day he falls in love with someone or vise versa is the day I eat a sack of Glorf."

Galia frowned.

"I've never met this Razer, but surely he can't be _that _bad?"

"You better believe he is!" Kilowog shot back, "Kill-joy of the century. It seems like all he ever does is brood, sulk, and complain. Who in their right mind would fall in love with someone like _that_!"

* * *

Aya frowned in concern. At first the situation had not been worrisome. By her initial calculations the problem, if given time, would have corrected itself. But that was over thirty minutes ago. Perhaps it was time to inform Razer.

The red lantern in question was still babysitting the adolescent female, Kee'va, who's interests had shifted from sand-castle building to story-telling. Razer wasn't all that pleased, because honestly most of the stories he'd grown up with had to do with wars and weren't exactly child-friendly material. He had to wrack his brains to come up with ones suitable, and even then usually had to make last minute changes to the content to keep them PG.

In the meantime, the young girl had invented a delightfully entertaining new game called "Find Ways to Make Razer Uncomfortable". Kee'va had discovered its euphoric effects during their first story session when she had tried to sit in his lap, much to the red lantern's dismay. Since then, she had employed many other forms of physical contact in the hopes that he would re-create the facial expression that had left her in a fit of giggles.

Razer was trying to keep her from grabbing onto his shoulders and dangling from his back when Aya interrupted them.

"_Razer, have you seen the youth, Feema, around as of late?_"

"No, haven't seen him for a while. Why—?"

"_He would not appear to be in the immediate vicinity._"

As Razer processed what she was really saying, his insides turn to stone. Mouth dry and with a look of utter horror on his face, he half whispered the next words.

"…Aya, do you mean to tell me that we _lost_ one of that couple's offspring?"

"_Affirmative._"

The A.I. was alarmed as Razer's vital signs suddenly skyrocketed.

"_Razer, are you alright?_"

"Oh certainly…I'm just having a small heart-attack because we _LOST_ THEIR _KID_."

"_Calm down. All will be well. We simply need to locate the child_."

"Oh really? Thanks, I hadn't figured that out yet."

The AI's brows arched in something close to annoyance. Usually the android possessed endless patience, but today's events were beginning to wear even her steel nerves thin.

_"You are being sarcastic. This will not help us. We should fan out and search separately to cover a larger area. That will help us discover Feema's whereabouts more quickly._"

"Right," said Razer, his eyes already roaming the shore for that mop of green hair, "I'll search the northern side of the beach and you check the southern. We'll keep in touch using my ring."

"_Wait. We must not repeat our previous mistake again. Someone must watch the other one._"

Aya motioned to Kee'va, who was still playing in the sand. As if on cue, the young alien sneezed loudly. A trail of mucus dripped down from the girl's nose. Aya and Razer both watched her impassively.

"_We shall flip a coin._"

"I call heads."

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**You guuuuys, I'm sorry! **

**I'm one of those terrible people who updates maybe once in a blue moon.**

**And it doesn't help that it's summer and I'm currently plagued by writers block.**

**I got inspired enough to finish up this chapter mostly because I found yet another piece of GLTAS beach fanart. It looks like the the site update destroyed my previous links, but if you want to see them, you can visit my tumblr page. My username, like on this site, is Gaaraxluvr.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading! Please leave me some more reviews!**


End file.
